Our Watch
by TK-1138
Summary: TURMOIL! The galaxy is in shambles as the Galactic Empire scours for the Rebellion and the boy who destroyed the death star Writer's note: Due to a moment of clarity I am rewriting the first ten pages of this. TEMPORARY HIATUS'S BITCHES
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strongWAR/strong! As the Galaxy is torn apart from civil war. The strongGALACTIC EMPIRE/strong has started moving outwards in hopes of finding resources for the strongSECOND DEATH STAR/strong! The raging war machine has torn into the war torn back water planet of Earth. Torn apart from the recent Omnic Crisis the Overwatch a group of peace keepers have come out victorious! As the Overwatch slowly recover, the Imperial Taskforce has come out of light speed and is preparing to rain down tyranny and corruption on the innocent occupants below./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The Intimidator came out of light speed over a planet. It was blue, had green land and polar caps. Stormtroopers quickly ran out, they got ready for landing. A lieutenant fresh out of the Officer Training Corp. CO-6785 was his official designation his birth name was Jax Revik. He stood there on the landing craft, Soldiers got ready./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The planet was in all reality known by its occupants as Earth. Five years had passed since the Second Overwatch Crisis. The Overwatch were hailed as heroes once more. The group known as Overwatch was a combined force of specialized soldiers. The people who lived on it were humans like the Empire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The Sentinel came out over the ocean. It was flying at 35,000 feet. The Stormtrooper's where sitting there. They got their E-11s ready. The Sentinel was now over land. It was descending. When suddenly the red light turned on illuminating the room. Jax stood up and shouted to his squad "Get up! Prepare to attack!" The Stormtroopers got up as they got ready to touch down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The Sentinel landed in downtown London. People screamed as it hit the ground hard. The ship caught aflame. Stormtroopers then jumped out. The Captain yelled "OPEN FIRE!" The Stormtrooper's responded quickly "Yes captain!" They fired on the civilians. The civilians were massacred as British soldiers moved towards them. They pulled out there weapons and aimed. They opened fired on the Stormtroopers. The armor protected the Imperial Soldiers from the slugs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The Stormtroopers stood their ground. Suddenly three more landing crafts landed and three platoons got out. They quickly surrounded the British soldiers and then announced loudly to them "We are here not as conquerors but as benefactors. We are the Galactic Empire. Put your arms down and you will be spared."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Jax looked at the city scape, people were running from them. Jax shouted to his soldiers "Get those civilians under control! I want them to know not to fear us!" The Stormtroopers ran to the civilians and grabbed their arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The soldiers looked around and slowly put their weapons down. They stood there in terror as Stormtrooper's cuffed them and took them onto the Sentinel. Then all of a sudden they heard a female voice "Cheers love! Calvary is here!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"A Stormtrooper looked around and walked towards the alley way. He stood there when then Tracer came sprinting out and gunned him down. He hit the ground bleeding. Jax turned around and shouted "There she is blast her!" He aimed his E-11 and fired quickly. Tracer suddenly disappeared. Jax shouted "Alright pack up! We're heading back." He stood there as Flamethrower soldiers disembarked and started to raze the area./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The crackling of burning wood filled the air. Buildings started to collapse. The flamethrower troopers walked through the alley ways filling them with fire. The sounds of screams filled the air/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Tracer was on the roof tops watching. Suddenly a low roar filled the air. She looked up it was a giant ship. The ship then came to a stop and turned on search lights. It let out a low groan as it's sirens went off. It's triangular shape was weird to look at it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Tracer walked into her house. She ran into a closet she had and went into a small Overwatch center she had under her house. She slammed the button that said "PANIC"/p 


End file.
